Rikutsaren
Ricūtšreb, officially Modern Ricūtšreb (IPA: ) is a language spoken by the inhabitants of Ricūtšar, a fictional nation that encompasses most of the Milky Way galaxy. It is a member of the Asermian language family, which evolved from the proto-asermian language. Ricūtšreb, as well as the other members of the Asermian languages, are regulated entirely by Baczwalt, a bird-like gender-neutral transcendental being who has ruled Ricūtšar since its establishment nearly 5 millenia ago. Baczwalt inherited the proto-asermian language from an ancient earth-based race of avian humanoids, which Baczwalt was a member of. Following a catastrophic bolide event wiped out most of the island, Baczwalt became the last remaining native speaker of the proto-asermian language. Classification and Dialects Modern Ricūtšreb is a part of the Asermian language family, which also contains Rowictob. It evolved from Racuajetrab, the earliest known Asermian Language. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Allophony #'the æ rule:' æ occurs when "/ɑ/" is stressed, but ONLY when followed by a plosive consonant (/b/,/p/,/t/,/d/,/k/, or /g/) (unless preceded by a semi-vowel). This is an allophone of /ɑ/. #'the ɒ rule:' ɒ occurs when "/ɑ/" is stressed between the start and end of a word, unless followed by a plosive consonant. This is an allophone of /ɑ/. #'the ɑː rule:' ɑː occurs before a consonant and after the phoneme /ʒ/ or its allophones, but ONLY when in syllable coda. ɑː also occurs at the end of a word. This is an allophone of /ɑ/. #'the χ rule:' χ occurs in onset of a stressed syllable, but ONLY when between two vowels. This is an allophone of /x/. #'the eɪ rule:' eɪ ALWAYS but not ONLY occurs when "/ɛ/" in syllable coda is stressed (unless it is final). This is an allophone of /ɛ/. #'the dʒ rule:' dʒ occurs when /ʒ/ is initial and is followed by a vowel. This is an allophone of /ʒ/. Stress Rules #word-final /iː/ is NEVER stressed. #The second syllable of a word is always stressed (unless it is a word-final open syllable that ends with /iː/) Writing System This list contains the Latin version of the Ricūtšreb Alphabet until a proper typeset can be made. Grammar Spelling The Ricūtšreb language has many rules that dictate the placement of phonemes. They are listed below. this section is a work in progress, and may be re-formatted later on. #Definition of a "word" as used in this section: A free morpheme. #'the /uɪ/ rule:' When forming an agent noun that describes an inanimate object, the suffix "/uɪ/" is used instead of the suffix "/wiː/". Any word-final vowel is lost before this suffix. Articles Definite Article The singular definite article in Ricūtšreb is e''. It occurs before the word it affects. If the word is plural, it is merged with the plural particle ''cū to create the plural definite article ec. Indefinite Article The indefinite article in Ricūtšreb is ab. It occurs before the word it affects. It is not affected by other particles, and always precedes any particle. It is derived from Ricūtšreb abū, meaning one (number) Nouns Nouns are the base unit of Ricūtšreb grammar. Various suffixes and prefixes are added onto the noun to form various different words. When forming count nouns, ''-z'' is added to the end of the root morpheme. Nouns are not declined in Ricūtšreb, and concepts such as number are represented by particles (see Particles). Pronouns Ricūtšreb has standalone pronouns. Similar to Ricūtšreb verbs, pronouns exhibit clusivity. Possessive Pronouns Work in Progress Personal Pronouns As Ricūtšreb has a romance-based verbal conjugation system, there are no subject pronouns. However, there are object pronouns, which also serve as reflexive pronouns. The personal pronouns used in Ricūtšreb are listed below. *The exclusive 1st person plural, tšaz, is used to refer to "each one of us" as opposed to "all of us collectively". *The exclusive 2nd person plural, baz, is used to refer to "each one of you" as opposed to "all of you collectively". Correlative Pronouns Particles Plural As stated earlier, Ricūtšreb nouns do not decline. As a result, grammatical number is represented by the particle cū. It occurs before the word it affects. It is derived from the Racwictrab plural affix ''-c''. Causative The causative form of a verb is represented by the particle kre (although this may better be described as a clitic). It occurs before the word it affects, and is attached to the word via a dash "''-''". It is derived from the Racwictrab verb "kredūrī", meaning "to cause". Juiscal The juiscal particle, go, is a concept unique to the Asermian languages, specifically Ricūtšreb and its sister language Rowictob, as well as the Asermo-Khronic language Karbash. It is used to imply or invoke sexual arousal, and is usually used in familiar conversation. When in formal conversation, one will often use the non-juiscal definition of a word or an entirely different word that cannot be made juiscal. The juiscal particle occurs before the word it affects, and is attached to the word via a dash "''-''". It is derived from the Karbash juiscal particle гo, which is in turn derived from the Early Ricūtšreb singular 3rd person juiscal additive ga. Adjectives Adjectives are formed by adding the suffix ''-nav'' to the end of a noun. When conjugating into the degrees of comparison, the adjectival suffix is shortened to ''-n'', thus forming the adjectival root. The comparative suffix is then placed onto the end of the adjectival root. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by adding the suffix ''-gev'' to the end of a noun. When conjugating into the degrees of comparison, the adverbial suffix is shortened to ''-g'', thus forming the adverbial root. The comparative suffix is then placed onto the end of the adverbial root. Degrees of Comparison The Ricūtšreb language uses 6 Degrees of Comparison, as opposed to the 2 used in English. The prefixes that are added onto the adjectival or adverbial root when using the Degrees of Comparison are listed in the chart below. Comparatives and Contraries do not use "e" before them unless the subject uses it anyways (ex. "The better man" > "'''E' jasūnezlū cin"). All other degrees of comparison '''do' use "e" unless they are referring to a possessive (ex. "My best friend" > "Na jasūnezlūg ǯitwêbū".) The comparative degrees that are unique to Ricūtšreb are described in detail below. #The Contrary is the opposite of the Comparative, and is used to represent the shortage of something or the lack of a certain quality. #The Proclivitive is the opposite of the Superlative, and is used to represent the complete absence of a thing or quality. #The Hyperlative and the Inferlative refer to the absolute most or least amount of something possible, respectively (ex. "The best possible thing" "E jasūn'ezlūgø''' eþbī"). These forms can also be used in exaggerations (ex. "The best day ever!" ''E jasūn'ezlūgø''' narv!"). Adverbs of Comparison The ''Adverbs of Comparison correspond to "so" and "not so much" or "very" and "not as" in the English language. They are, respectively, ezūn and ezonen. Quantity When referring to an amount of something, the adjective Enav and its comparisons are used. (ex. "I have more." "Drefôn ''en'ezlū''."). Verbs Verbs are formed by adding the infinitive ''-rī to the end of a mass noun, if there is a corresponding mass noun. In the Ricūtšreb language, all plural persons, as well as the singular 3rd person, exhibit clusivity. Verbs are conjugated into the following conjugation table. * The exclusive third person can also be used in any tense when relaying a message to a 3rd party that is absent at the time but will be present at a time that you and your group are absent. In this case, the absent 3rd party is referred to in the direct plural 2nd person. (ex. "We are sorry that we were not able to attend, but we have brought to you this gift." "O'tš calanav nedas ba o'tša' erbênav rectâcerī, oze do'tš' ojâtbaẘa es 'l'az edo iǯijiregez.") Perfect Aspect The perfect aspect is created by conjugating ''Dorī and adding that before the past participle of the verb in question. Dorī is conjugated into the Past Indicative to form the Present Perfect, Present Indicative to form the Pluperfect, Future Indicative to form the Future Perfect, and the Conditional to form the Conditional Perfect. Continuous Aspect The continuous aspect is created by conjugating Orī and adding that before the gerund of the verb in question. Orī follows the same conjugation procedure as Dorī follows when conjugated into the Perfect. However, Orī is only conjugated into the Indicative, and therefore the Continuous only has 3 tenses. Syntax Ricūtšreb is a head-initial language, and all modifiers precede the words the modify. It has the basic word order Subject-Verb-Object. Ricūtšreb is a null-subject language. Lexicon A comprehensive dictionary of the Ricūtšreb can be found at the Ricūtšreb/Dictionary page. Example text This is the entry for constructedlanguages's Conlang Challenge on deviantART, which was to translate the preamble of the United States Declaration of Independence into one's conlang. Ricūtšreb Nidū tabā e pizicūz sū ežīrcinenav cū apiziz, natemtec būpūctenav ǯasī abū edžīrcin ūbūrī e habêtšebnav cū jasbūz netâc dof tšebêdeẘo maz neþ absedǯī, ñ natemtrī tabneþ ec lapnūl sū e Eǯīr, e regêronav ñ ǯezrêginav cigerghesab es nedā ec Gren sū Eǯīrat e sū Eǯīraten Gôd jirêbef maz, ab nūpūcenav iǯiclāpadeẘa es ec altâbaz sū eǯīrcin ǯatic nedâs egem nūprarizrī ec credūz netâc taclūgif maz es e regêro. English When in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bands which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them, a decent respect to the opinions of mankind requires that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. Category:Languages Category:A priori Category:Asermian Languages